User blog:Wonder star/Full Puni Nyx Review
Hello~ Been forever since I've done a review lol Being a broke college student does not help...lol Anyways I'm gonna be reviewing the Full Puni poseable figure of Nyx and Funikura. Unfortunetely I cannot personally recomend this figure unless you REALLY love Nyx, I'll get into why a bit later. I think a good thing to start with is mentioning she does not come with a stand and she does not stand on her own. Unless you have an extra stand from something(a nice doll stand should work) she will be unable to stand. Funikura is also rather oddly made, she cannot lift him so his head remains on the ground at all times. Let's talk about Funikura a bit more now, he includes 1 tentacle that feels as sticky as it looks. It seems to be some type of rubber material with a metal wire inside of it. The wire allows for moderate posing although it does not run all the way to the tip stopping about 1 inch before. At the base of that tentacle is a join that can attack to it's head in 2 places although both places are very close and behind him so it's a very minor difference. The joint that connects the tentacle also rarely stays attached to his head or the base of the rubber tentacle and generally falls off clinging to one of the ports it was initally attached by. As for the staff parts, you would think that would be stiff but it is actually a soft material that arrived warped on mine. There is a constant slight bend to it no matter what and it can only plug into a hole on the top of his head, though it does come off. Even if her weak joints could support his weight, the staff would not support him and it would look rather odd since again, it only plugs in on top. His actual head piece is on a mound of tentacles, it looks as though it can be removed however it cannot, it is just awkwardly places on a mound of tentacles. Personally I was not fond of the sculpt. Moving on to Nyx, she comes with 2 face parts, 8 hands, and 2 bust parts. Although she has 8 hands, changing her hands is really not possible from my experience, the hands simply will not separate from the wrist joints and I have tried pretty much everything including plyers. I personally blame the material she is made from, the plastic does not feel very high quality at all and neither does the paint. As for faces, she has a default face and an eroge face(I believe that is the term). It's honestly rather disappointing she did not include any insane faces or rage faces since she does swing personalities rather extremely in the anime. Her Alternate bust parts are really just a standard bust and a damaged bust(as if she had her clothing torn). Both busts are made from a squishy plastic however it feels like a squishy dog toy. Her clothing parts are also made from a harder plastic making the soft plastic nearly pointless(because the intent was squishy breasts). Personally I don't squeeze her so that doesn't bother me but I know that was a selling point for some people so I thought I should mention it. As for other accessories, her skirt comes off however it does not have any type of battle damaged replacement and it leaves a really noticeable indent at her waste so it's not practical to remove. Her skirt is also a stiff material that really does get in the way of posing her not to mention the paint on the skirt is noticably only on the front of the flaps. You can see this in the profile pic I have selected. A large selling point for Full Puni was typically that the figure would come with an alternat naked body however Nyx does not include anything like that, only including the alternate bust for battle damage. Personally I think it would have been cool if she came with an alternate body because you could make clothes for her then BUT that's just not the case. To answer another potential question her underwear are not cast off(because some previous full puni have included such a feature). Her underwear is really just her pelvis segment, it is soft to help allow better posing BUT her actual pelvic joints have proven rather limitted as for range of motion. Her skirt is also very muchly in the way and hinders her pelvic motion even further, actually completely rendering one of her legs almost imobile. I also believe it is worth noting that her alternate bust piece(the battle damaged version) will expose her nipples which have a large "circumference"(avoiding the actual word) and brownish-purple. Probably not something to leave out on display. The color is notable because most queen's blade figures(at least that I've seen or read reviews for) have smaller pinker....variations....lol JUST incase anyone wanted to know lol this info is relivant to the figures though, I swear, I'm just doing a review lol I'm not trying to sound creapy so please don't misinterpret XD Only her actual joints, her wrists are on hinges that rotate, her elbows appear double jointed, her shoulders are double jointed kind of being on a hinge with a roughly 1 cm pole that ball joints into her torso(internally). Her neck is jointed on both ends(and rather long if posed certain ways), her bust area connects to her core on a rotating hinge, her core connects to her pelvic region on a rotating hinge joint, her thighs connect to her pelvis on a unique set up, there is a joint for range in the pelvis and a joint for rotation in the actual upper thigh. Her knees are double jointed and her ankles are on a rotating hinge joint. The joint in Funikura's posable tentacle is also on the same joint type as her wrists however it does not stay in the holes most times. The last notable accesorry she has is a small flame piece that goes over a finger. It will stay in place reasonably well from my experience and is actually has a rather nice range of colors. The actual paint is still not super impressive as the texture is somewhat shiny though. When it comes to her hands, even though I cannot change them out, her default hands seem to work fine to hold onto the "fire" piece and she can almost look like she's holding Funikura's staff so that is not the end of the world. It is still a real shame I cannot make her hands change as much as I try but she seems to get by just fine. Overall the figure is really not worth the price and if you absolutely do not love the character, I do not recomend this figure. Personally I loved Nyx and I couldn't resist but the Full Puni line is really slipping in quality and quantity of their goods(based on other reviews I've read for the line, the original figures they sold came with stands, had decent motion range, came with alternate bodies, and were about the same price I paid for Nyx....as a broke college student, that hurts me lol). Onto the gallery LOL I did my best to take good pictures with her limitations and I should mention that some of those pictures really only looked good in the frame, the tentacle is not as long as I make it appear, I was just trying to take nice pictures. Also I covered her nipples with her hands, they still show slightly, I hope that is not a problem. If you really wanna see them, google is your friend lol I personally think that is a bit too lewd to post. 20161112_164241_22767169498_o.jpg 20161112_171632_30909808966_o.jpg 20161112_171239_30857753541_o.jpg 20161112_171014_22767225658_o.jpg 20161112_170658_30946142855_o.jpg 20161112_170205_22767198888_o.jpg 20161112_164858_30857698771_o.jpg Category:Blog posts